Serena (anime)
'Serena''' (jap. セレナ Serena) - to Pokémonowa Artystka i dawna towarzyszka Asha podczas podróży po regionie Kalos. Jej Pokémonem starterem był Fennekin, którego otrzymała od profesora Sycamore'a. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku [[EP805|''Przygoda i marzenia rodzą się w Kalos!]]. Wygląd Serena ma długie, jasnobrązowe włosy oraz niebieskie oczy. Nosi czarną podkoszulkę z białym kołnierzem, czerwoną spódniczkę z kieszonką, czarne pończochy, czarne buty z czerwonymi znakami oraz różowy kapelusz z czarną wstążką. W odcinku [[EP864|''Debiut w wystawach!]] obcina sobie włosy na średnią wielkość oraz zmienia swój ubiór - spódniczkę i koszulkę zastępuje różową sukienką oraz czerwoną kamizelką; zaczyna też nosić duże, brązowe buty oraz niebieską wstążkę, którą dostała od Asha. Historia thumb|left|Młoda Serena. Jako dziecko Serena została wysłana przez matkę - wbrew swojej woli - do regionu Kanto, aby wziąć udział w Letnim Obozie Pokémonów, którego gospodarzem był profesor Oak. Pewnego dnia zgubiła się w pobliskim lesie i natknęła na Poliwaga. Przerażona jego widokiem, dziewczynka upadła na ziemię, skaleczyła się w kolano i zaczęła płakać. Wtedy poznała Asha Ketchuma, który natknął się na nią, szukając Pokémona. Zauważając ranę na jej kolanie, chłopiec wyciągnął swoją chusteczkę i opatrzył jej nogę, mówiąc, że to jest znak szczęścia i że ból wkrótce minie. Poradził jej, aby nie poddawała się, a potem przytulił ją i odprowadził do obozu. Kiedy Serena wróciła do Kalos, zachowała otrzymaną od Asha chusteczkę, a także wspomnienia o spotkaniu z nim. Serena po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w odcinku [[EP805|''Przygoda i marzenia rodzą się w Kalos!]], gdzie została przymusowo obudzona przez Fletchlinga swojej mamy. W odcinku [[EP806|''Pościg w mieście Lumiose!]] ćwiczyła do wyścigów Rhyhornów, zachęcona przez matkę, sławną zawodniczkę w tych zawodach. Jednakże próby Sereny w ujeżdżaniu Rhyhorna zakończyły się jej upadkiem na ziemię. Później, tego wieczoru, Serena skarżyła się na spowodowane przez trening zadrapania na twarzy. Potem usiadła, by obejrzeć reportaż na temat incydentu, który wydarzył się w mieście Lumiose. Na ekranie zobaczyła Asha próbującego uspokoić wściekłego Garchompa na Wieży Pryzmatu. Dziewczyna rozpoznała wówczas w chłopaku swego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa. Następnego dnia, podczas karmienia Rhyhorna, pomyślała, że wkrótce wydarzy się coś ciekawego i że będzie to miało związek z Ashem. Serena rozpoczęła swoją podróż w odcinku [[EP807|''Bitwa na powietrzne umiejętności!]], gdzie wyruszyła do laboratorium profesora Sycamore'a w mieście Lumiose. Natychmiast po przybyciu zapytała mężczyznę o chłopca z telewizji i ten potwierdził, że to rzeczywiście Ash Ketchum. Dowiedziała się jednak, że ten zdążył już opuścić miasto, co bardzo ją rozczarowało. Następnie dziewczyna przystąpiła do wyboru swojego pierwszego Pokémona. W odcinku ''Zadziwiająco zawadiacka przyjaźń! Serena wybrała Fennekina na swojego startera, otrzymała Pokédex i wyruszyła w drogę. Później, tego samego dnia, podróżując ze swoim Pokémonem przez las, zdecydowała, że nie rozbije obozu na noc, do czego skłonił ją widok kilku dzikich Venipede'ów. Została także zaatakowana przez dziką Vespiquen, którą pomyliła z człowiekiem, ale Fennekin uratowała ją, atakując Pokémona Żarem. Potem Serena spotkała Siostrę Joy, która powiedziała jej, gdzie znajduje się najbliższe Centrum Pokémonów. W odcinku [[EP809|''Porywista bitwa w sali Santalune!]] Serena przybyła do miasta Santalune i znalazła Asha podczas jego walki w sali z Violą. Później podeszła do niego, Clemonta i Bonnie, razem z jego plecakiem, który zostawił w sali, po czym przedstawiła się. Pod koniec odcinka spytała Asha, czy ten ją pamięta, ale chwilę później odcinek się kończy. W odcinku [[EP810|''Walcząc na cienkim lodzie!]] przypomniała mu, że pierwszy raz spotkali się na Letnim Obozie Pokémonów, gdy byli dziećmi. Chociaż Ash przypomniał sobie obóz, niespecjalnie zapadło mu w pamięć spotkanie z Sereną, co ją bardzo rozczarowało. Serena szybko odzyskała panowanie nad sobą i przypomniała mu, że kiedyś powiedział jej, aby nigdy się nie poddawała. Słysząc te słowa, Ash zdecydował się kontynuować swój trening, aby wygrać rewanż przeciwko Violi. Podczas bitwy Ash został nieco przytłoczony przez strategię liderki, ale Serena krzyknęła do niego, aby nigdy się nie poddawał. Zainspirowany słowami, którymi kiedyś sam ją zainspirował, chłopak kontynuował walkę. Pod koniec odcinka, wygraniu pierwszej odznaki z Kalos, Ash zapytał Serenę, czy ma jakieś plany na przyszłość. Serena oficjalnie zaczęła podróżować z Ashem i jego przyjaciółmi w odcinku [[EP811|''Pogoń w czasie wyścigów Rhyhornów!]]. Doszło do tego, gdy powiedziała mu, dlaczego wyruszyła w drogę. Po obejrzeniu Asha w telewizji, postanowiła, że rozpocznie podróż w celu zwrócenia mu chusteczki, którą kiedyś ten owinął jej kolano. Po zwróceniu chusteczki jej właścicielowi, Ash przypomniał swoje spotkanie z Sereną i nazwał ją "dziewczyną w słomianym kapeluszu". Później Serena pomagała Ashowi nauczyć się jeździć na Rhyhornie, kiedy ten wyraził zainteresowanie wyścigami tych Pokémonów. Czyniąc to, jej zdanie na temat ujeżdżania i wyścigów Rhyhornów uległo zmianie, gdy jeden z Rhyhornów okazał się bardzo przyjazny wobec niej. Później, gdy pomagała Ashowi nauczyć się jeździć, wypowiedziała do niego te same słowa, które usłyszała od matki w czasie treningów w domu. W tym momencie Serena zdała sobie sprawę, że źle oceniła wyścigi Rhyhornów i myliła się, twierdząc, że ich nie cierpi. Potem przyznała, że je lubi, ale postanowiła znaleźć inny cel w życiu - taki, który będzie sprawiać jej więcej przyjemności. Następnego dnia Ash został porwany przez Zespół R, a Serena pomagała w jego uratowania. Odbyła także swoją pierwszą bitwę, dowodząc swoją Fennekin w walce ze złoczyńcami. Pod koniec odcinka dała Ashowi woreczek ciasteczek, mówiąc, że jest to jej sposób na podziękowanie mu za wszystko, co dla niej zrobił. W odcinku [[EP813|''Sekret Clemonta!]] Serena poznała ojca Clemonta i Bonnie, Meyera, i dowiedziała się od niego, że jego syn jest liderem sali w Lumiose. Mimo że początkowo była zła na Clemonta za to, że ten ukrywał to przed nią i Ashem, pomogła mu dostać się do sali, żeby ten zmierzył się z Clembotem, jego własnym robotem, który wygnał go i przejął siłownię. Pomagała także pokonać Magnetona chroniącego budynek, ale gdy ten zdołał uniknąć ataku jej Fennekin, do akcji wkroczyli Pikachu i Froakie, którzy go pokonali. Później oglądała bitwę Clemonta i Clemonta o kontrolę nad salą Lumiose. W odcinku [[EP825|''Pokéwizja przyszłości!]] Serena postanowiła nakręcić wideo w ramach Pokéwizji. Po obejrzeniu kilku przykładowych filmików w Centrum Pokémonów zdecydowała się nakręcić swój własny, razem ze swoją Fennekin. Wynajęła kamerę i wzięła się do pracy. Obie ubierały się w różne stroje, a na wideo pokazywały wspólne pozowanie i pieczenie przysmaków. Jednak podczas kręcenia filmu Fennekin została złapana przez Zespół R. Serena była w stanie ją uratować, przy okazji przypominając sobie wszystko, co razem przeżyły. Jej uczucie przyjaźni w stosunku do jej Pokémona sprawiło, że Fennekin nauczyła się Miotacza Płomieni w walce ze złoczyńcami. Po tym wydarzeniu Serena zdołała dokończyć filmik, z którego była dumna. thumb|Serena i [[Miette.]] W odcinku [[EP830|''Bardzo słodka bitwa!]] Serena wzięła udział w konkursie Poképtysiów, lecz nie zdołała go wygrać. Wcześniej spotkała inną zawodniczkę o imieniu Miette. Obie porównywały ze sobą swoje Poképtysie, aby dowiedzieć się, która jest lepsza, co doprowadziło do iskry rywalizacji między nimi. Ostatecznie grupa zdała sobie sprawę, że Poképtysie Sereny są bardziej przystosowane do gustu ludzi niż Pokémonów. Było to po części powodem, dla którego Serena nie była w stanie wygrać konkursu. Serena stoczyła swoją pierwszą oficjalną bitwę w odcinku [[EP843|''Lato odkryć!]] przeciwko Shaunie. Shauna i jej przyjaciele, Tierno i Trevor, widzieli wideo Pokéwizji, które Serena nakręciła w Lumiose, i to dzięki niemu zdołali ją rozpoznać. Serena przyjęła wyzwanie Shauny i wraz z Fennekin stanęła naprzeciw Shauny i jej Bulbasaura. Pomimo przewagi typu, Serena nie była w stanie wygrać. Przez cały odcinek rozmawiała z nową znajomą i dowiedziała się, że ta zamierza zostać kimś, kto daje publiczne występy razem ze swoimi Pokémonami. Dyskusje prowadzone z Shauną pozwoliły Serenie uświadomić sobie, że jest ona jedyną spośród swoich przyjaciół, która nie ma wyznaczonego celu. Pod koniec odcinka Serena siedziała sama, szczotkując ogon Fennekin i zastanawiając się, jakie jest jej marzenie. W odcinku [[EP844|''Obozowe hity filmowe!]] Shauna opowiedziała Serenie o Wystawach Pokémonów i powiedziała jej, że planuje zostać Pokémonową Artystką, co zainspirowało ją i doprowadziło do tego, że sama postanowiła obrać podobną ścieżkę. W odcinku [[EP851|''Wielkie marzenie artystki!]] Serena była świadkiem swojej pierwszej Wystawy Pokémonów. Widziała występ Arii, obecnej Królowej Kalos, a także dzikiego Panchama, który powodował zamieszanie na scenie. Później, na zewnątrz, Pancham ukradł rzeczy Asha i Clemonta. Serena zdołała wyśledzić Pokémona i zobaczyła jego występ, gdy nie było nikogo w pobliżu. To uświadomiło jej, że Pancham uwielbia występować i chce pokazać swój talent światu. Mając to na uwadze, ogłosiła przyjaciołom, że chce go złapać. Walcząc przy użyciu Fennekin, udało jej się osłabić go i skutecznie złapać. Potem Serena podarowała Panchamowi parę swoich ulubionych okularów przeciwsłonecznych. W odcinku [[EP857|''Wyścig o powrót do domu!]] spotkała się z matką, ale początkowo nie odważyła się powiedzieć jej o swoim zamiarze zostania artystką. Dopiero później wyjawiła jej swoje marzenie i postanowiła ścigać się wraz z nią na Rhyhornach, aby udowodnić swoją determinację; warunek był taki, że jeśli przegra, wróci do domu i zacznie trenować, by zostać zawodniczką w wyścigach Rhyhornów. Grace postanowiła jednak, że wyścig odbędzie się na Skiddo, wiedząc, że Skiddo wyczuwa uczucia swojego jeźdźca. Serena zdołała pokonać matkę w wyścigu, kiedy Skiddo, na którym jechała, wyczuł jej determinację. Tym samym Grace poparła jej chęć zostania Pokémonową Artystką. W odcinku [[EP863|''Pod drzewem przyrzeczeń!]], po tym, jak Serena pomogła swoim przyjaciołom udaremnić spisek Zespół R, dotyczący zakłócenia porządku na festiwalu miasta Coumarine, oraz oddać skradzione prezenty swoim prawowitym właścicielom, podarowała wstążkę swojej Fennekin i nowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne Panchamowi na cześć tego wydarzenia. Następnie grupa znalazła prezent adresowany nie do Pokémona, ale do samej Sereny. Była to nowa sukienka na nadchodzącą Wystawę Pokémonów w Coumarine od jej matki, którą wręczyła w jej imieniu Siostra Joy. Pod koniec odcinka Ash podarował Serenie niebieską wstążkę, którą otrzymał od personelu obsługującego miejską kolej jednoszynową. thumb|left|Debiut Sereny w [[Wystawa Pokémonów|Wystawie Pokémonów.]] W odcinku [[EP864|''Debiut w wystawach!]] Serena zadebiutowała jako Pokémonowa Artystka klasie debiutantów Wystawy Pokémonów w Coumarine, razem z Shauną i Jessie. Jednak podczas występu tematycznego Fennekin potknęła się o wstążkę, którą Serena ją udekorowała. To wyeliminowało ją z rywalizacji, a później widziała, jak Shaunie udaje się wygrać konkurs. Chociaż zachowywała się tak, jakby dobrze zniosła porażkę, w rzeczywistości była bardzo zdenerwowana. Wczesnym rankiem wyszła na molo razem z Fennekin i Panchamem, gdzie uwolniła swoje skrywane uczucia i zaczęła płakać. Po tym, jak zyskała wsparcie od pocieszających ją Pokémonów, wyjęła nożyczki z torby i przycięła włosy do ramion po refleksji nad swoją dotychczasową podróżą. Później założyła nowy strój z wstążką, którą otrzymała od Asha, oznaczający jej nowe postanowienie. Następnie Serena rozpoczęła przygotowania do kolejnej Wystawy Pokémonów. Jednakże w odcinku [[EP868|''Bitwa z gracją i uśmiechem!]] jeden z treningów poszedł nie po jej myśli, przez co nakrzyczała na Fennekin i Panchama po ich walce, gdy Fennekin przypadkowo uderzyła ją Miotaczem Płomieni. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiła, równocześnie czując się beznadziejna jako artystka, Serena uciekła ze wstydem. Później podeszła do niej młoda kobieta imieniem Ariana, która spędziła z nią resztę dnia. W tym czasie Ariana, po usłyszeniu tego, przez co przeszła Serena, zachęciła ją, by ponownie zbliżyła się do swoich Pokémonów i przypomniała sobie bliską więź, która ich łączy. Później obie dziewczyny stoczyły podwójną bitwę, podczas której Fennekin przekształciła się w Braixen. Ostatecznie walka została przerwana po tym, jak Ariana odebrała telefon i musiała iść. Następnego dnia Serena odkryła, że "Ariana" była w rzeczywistości Arią i potajemnie podziękowała jej za pomoc. W odcinku [[EP877|''Modna bitwa!]] Serena i jej przyjaciele przybyli do Laverre, a gdy odwiedzili lokalną salę, dowiedzieli się, że ta jest nieczynna, gdyż liderka przygotowuje się do pokazu mody. Wiedząc, że tutejsza liderka sali jest projektantką mody, Serena zachęciła grupę do odwiedzenia sklepu z jej projektami. Tam ona i Bonnie zostały zaproszone do odwiedzenia Valerie, która poprosiła ich o zaprezentowanie niektórych jej strojów w nadchodzącym pokazie mody. Dziewczyny zgodziły się na to, a później brały udział w wybiegu, nosząc furisode zaprojektowane przez Valerie. W odcinku [[EP883|''Artystka o ognistym wdzięku!]] Serena wzięła udział w swojej drugiej Wystawie Pokémonów, rywalizując z Miette i przebraną Jessie. Przeszła przez pierwszą rundę, która była konkursem pieczenia Poképtysiów. Jednak przed jej udziałem w rundzie w stylu wolnym Jessie wpadła na nią, rozdzierając jej sukienkę. Ze względu na to, że postanowiła nigdy się nie poddawać, czego nauczyła się od Asha, a także dzięki własnemu szybkiemu myśleniu i umiejętnościom krawieckim, Serena była w stanie zmodyfikować sukienkę tuż przed swoją prezentacją. Podczas drugiej rundy wykonała spektakl, który wywarł na publiczności duże wrażenie. W rezultacie była najbardziej uznaną artystką, dzięki czemu wygrała konkurs i otrzymała swój pierwszy Klucz Księżniczki, pomimo niepokoju, jaki odczuwała po swoim debiutanckim występie. Po przybyciu do Anistaru w odcinku [[EP894|''Wystawowy quiz!]] Serena wzięła udział w swojej trzeciej Wystawie Pokémonów. W rundzie tematycznej składającej się z quizu udało jej się pokonać Nini i Lily, dzięki czemu awansowała do drugiej rundy. Zanim jednak mogła wyjść na scenę, jej Eevee zaginęła po tym, jak przeraziła się występu Jessie, przez co Serena udała się na jej poszukiwania, niemalże tracąc szansę na swoją prezentację. Po ponownym zjednoczeniu się z nią i otrzymaniu jej wsparcia, Serena wykonała swój występ za pomocą choreografii opartej na tańcu Eevee, dzięki czemu otrzymała wystarczająco dużo głosów, by wygrać wystawę i zdobyć drugi Klucz Księżniczki. W odcinku [[EP904|''Taneczny debiut!]] Serena uczestniczyła w swojej czwartej Wystawie Pokémonów. Podczas występu tematycznego ona i jej Pancham byli w stanie upiec Poképtysie, jednocześnie zabawiając publiczność. Dzięki temu dziewczyna otrzymała wystarczającą liczbę głosów, aby awansować do drugiej rundy. W występie w stylu wolnym Serena używała Braixen i Eevee. Wszystko szło gładko, dopóki Eevee nie rozproszyła się wśród tłumu i upadła na ziemię. Była zniechęcona dalszym występem, ale Serena zmotywowała ją do dalszego tańca. Serena i jej Pokémony zakończyły występ bez większych problemów, ale nieszczęście Eevee spowodowało, że przegrała wystawę. Później Serena pocieszała Eevee i zapewniała ją, że następnym razem będzie lepiej. W odcinku [[EP908|''Taneczna przygoda!]] Serena i Eevee wzięły udział w przyjęciu tanecznym prowadzonym przez Monsieur Pierre'a, a ich partnerami byli Clemont i jego Bunnelby. Była zdenerwowana, ponieważ nie mogła tańczyć z Ashem. W końcu jednak stoczyła podwójną bitwę w parze z Ketchumem przeciwko Miette i Jamesowi, podczas której jej Eevee ewoluowała w Sylveon. W odcinku [[EP912|''W drodze do klasy mistrzyń!]] Serena wzięła udział Wystawie Pokémonów w klasie debiutantek, organizowanej w mieście Fleurrh, w nadziei, że wygra swój trzeci i ostatni Klucz Księżniczki. W rundzie tematycznej, w której artystki musiały przyciągnąć do siebie jak najwięcej Rhyhornów przed upływem czasu, Serena z łatwością pokonała Concettę i Kazalie i awansowała do występów w stylu wolnym. Tam występowała razem z Braixen, Panchamem i Sylveon. Ich występ został dobrze przyjęty przez publiczność i była najbardziej uznaną artystką. W związku z tym została ogłoszona zwyciężczynią wystawy, dzięki czemu otrzymała swój ostatni Klucz Księżniczki, który zakwalifikował ją do udziału w Wystawie Pokémonów w klasie mistrzyń. thumb|Serena w klasie mistrzyń. Serena wzięła udział w Wystawie Pokémonów Klasy Mistrzyń w Gloire w odcinku [[EP915|''Klasa Mistrzyń nadchodzi!]], gdzie spotkała się ze wszystkimi swoimi rywalkami. W pierwszej rundzie została zgrupowana z Miette i Sarą Lee. Jej występ otrzymał największą liczbę głosów, dzięki czemu szybko awansowała do półfinału konkursu, gdzie stanęła przeciwko Shaunie i Jessilee. W następnym odcinku spróbowała ryzykownego posunięcia, które zakończyło się zsinieniem jej nadgarstka. Na szczęście Sylveon pomogła uratować jej występ. Została najbardziej uznaną artystką w tej rundzie i została dopuszczona do finału, gdzie stanęła przeciwko obecnej Królowej Kalos - Arii. Pomimo najlepszych starań, Serena nie zdołała pokonać swojej rywali, która zachowała swój tytuł. Później z Sereną skontaktowała się Palermo, która złożyła jej ofertę zostania jej protegowaną, aby mogła stać się lepszą artystką i w przyszłości zostać następną Królową Kalos. Serena jednak odrzuciła jej ofertę, mówiąc jej, że podróż z przyjaciółmi pomogła jej rozwinąć się i dopóki jej nie zakończy, nie może do niej dołączyć. Palermo kazała Serenie zadzwonić do siebie po tym, jak zakończy swoją podróż, i podarowała jej swoją wizytówkę, po czym odeszła. W odcinku [[EP918|''Ogłuszająca bitwa!]] Serena postanowiła udawać Asha, który przeziębił się w czasie treningu z Greninją i Pikachu, by zmierzyć się z ekscentrycznym gitarzystą o imieniu Jimmy i jego Pikachu imieniem Spike, używając Pikachu Asha. W przebraniu Ketchuma dobrze radziła sobie w bitwie, mimo że Clemont i Bonnie niemal zdradzili jej podstęp. W czasie starcia Pikachu i Spike zostali złapani przez Zespół R; wtedy Jessie zdołała wykryć jej oszustwo. Po wyzdrowieniu Asha zrzuciła z siebie jego strój i nakazała swoim Pokémonom zaatakować złoczyńców, którzy ostatecznie zostali pokonani przez Pikachu i Spike'a. Następnie przeprosiła Jimmy'ego za oszukanie go i zaprosiła go na wspólny posiłek. W odcinku [[EP924|''Zupełnie nowe spojrzenie!]] Serena zaczęła się martwić o Asha, gdy ten popadł w depresję po swojej porażce w walce w sali z Wulfriciem. Kiedy ten uciekł lasu, pobiegła za nim, by go znaleźć. Ostatecznie odnalazła go, wciąż przygnębionego swoją porażką. Zaczęła rozmawiać z przyjacielem, mówiąc mu, że podczas wspólnej podróży i podczas przygotowań do wystaw pomagała jej rada, którą jej udzielił, gdy byli młodzi. Jednak wzburzony Ash skrzyczał ją, przez co Serena wściekła się na niego, mówiąc mu, że nie jest sobą. W odpowiedzi rzuciła w niego śnieżką, po czym odeszła. Kiedy zaczął padać śnieg, Serena ponownie zaczęła martwić się o Asha i wraz z innymi udała się na jego poszukiwania. Tymczasem Ash zastanawiał się nad swoimi działaniami i słowami Sereny. Później Ash przeprosił Serenę za to, że krzyczał na nią, a także powiedział jej, że dzięki jej słowom zachęty był w stanie wszystko przemyśleć. W odcinku [[EP935|''Przejęcie świata!]] Serena pomogła zniszczyć niektóre z gigantycznych korzeni atakujących Lumiose, które stworzył Z2. W następnym odcinku prowadziła misję ratowania Chespiego z laboratoriów Lysandre'a z pomocą Mairin i profesora Sycamore'a. W drodze do laboratoriów przyjazna ekipa telewizyjna zaproponowała, że zabierze ich tam helikopterem. W odcinku [[EP937|''Właściwy bohater do właściwego zadania!]] walczyła z Mable, gdy ta zaatakowała ich helikopter za pomocą swojego Weavile'a, a po chwili przybył jej z pomocą Steven. Kiedy Celosia próbowała ich powstrzymać, ekipa telewizyjna, którym okazał się być Zespół R, stanęła z nią do bitwy, pozwalając Serenie i reszcie ocalić Chespiego. Potem z trudem walczyła z wieloma członkami Zespołu Flara, ale Steven dogonił ją i pomógł jej ich pokonać. W odcinku [[EP938|''Niepewna obrona Kalos!]] zadzwoniła do Asha za pomocą urządzenia, które otrzymała od Clemonta, prosząc go, aby znalazł Clemonta w sali Lumiose. Sama natomiast, wraz z Mairin, Stevenem i Sycamore'em, zaczęła przeglądać badania prowadzone przez Zespół Flara. Zanim Steven zdołał podzielić się swoim odkryciem, Wielka Skała została aktywowana i wchłonęła Chespiego, powodując zawalenie się budynku. Kiedy zaczęła przemieszczać się w kierunku Anistaru, Serena poinformowała Asha, Alaina, Clemonta, Maskę Blazikena i Bonnie o zaistniałej sytuacji. Wraz z Sycamore'em i Stevenem walczyła z Wielką Skałą, używając Braixen w towarzystwie Garchompa i Metagrossa. Podczas starcia jej Braixen została zrzucona z Metagrossa przez pnącza wytworzone przez Wielką Skałę, ale Charizard Alaina zdołał uratować ją na czas. Po tym, jak Greninja Asha zaatakował skałę Wodnym Shurikenem, próbując dostać się do Chespiego, Serena pomogła Stevenowi, Sycamore'owi i Alainowi w walce z nią, ale żaden z ich ataków nie był w stanie jej powstrzymać. W odcinku [[EP939|''Formowanie doskonalszej więzi!]], po tym, jak wszyscy liderzy sal, w tym Diantha, przybyli, żeby pomóc Ashowi i jego przyjaciołom, Serena zrezygnowała z bezpośredniej bitwy z Wielką Skałą, by chronić Mairin i Bonnie. Gdy kilka dużych winorośli otoczyło je, Pokémony Sereny ocaliły dziewczyny przed zranieniem. Następnie Serena rzuciła się, by chronić Mairin, gdy jedna z winorośli zmierzała w jej kierunku, ale została uratowana przez Asha i Alaina, którzy na czas zdołali ocalić Chespiego. Następnie Miętuś i Z2 przekształcili się w kompletną formę Zygarde'a, dzięki czemu zdołali pokonać Wielką Skałę i Lysandre'a. Po zjednoczeniu z Ashem, Clemontem i Bonnie, Serena była świadkiem, jak Bonnie pożegnała Miętusia. W odcinku [[EP940|''Bitwa z czystą kartą!]] Serena pomagała Bonnie w czyszczeniu sali Lumiose w ramach przygotowań do jej ponownego otwarcia. Później, dowiadując się, że do miasta wraca Alain, poszła z Ashem, Clemontem i Bonnie do laboratorium profesora Sycamore'a, gdzie zastała Mairin szykującą przyjęcie powitalne. Bohaterowie postanowili pomóc jej w przygotowaniach; Serena zaoferowała swoją pomoc w pieczeniu ciasta. Kiedy zjawił się Alain, wszyscy go powitali i razem z profesorem Sycamore'em przystąpili do posiłku. Później, wraz z Ashem, Alainem i Clemontem, Serena walczyła i zdołała pokonać Zespół R, który próbował ponownie ukraść Pikachu. Następnego dnia obserwowała bitwę pomiędzy Clembotem a Alvinem, którą zwyciężył ten drugi. Po walce w siłowni Serena, jej Pokémony, a także Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Mairin i Alain otrzymali od profesora medale za heroiczną postawę w walce z Zespołem Flara, a następnie zrobili sobie grupowe zdjęcie. Tej nocy Serena, Ash, Clemont i Bonnie obserwowali fajerwerki wystrzelone z Wieży Pryzmatu. Widząc jej wahanie, Clemont spytał ją, co zamierza zrobić z ofertą zaproponowaną przez Palermo. Ash dopingował ją, a Serena z radością podziękowała mu za nieustające wsparcie. W odcinku [[EP941|''Pierwszy dzień dalszego życia!]] Serena widziała w wiadomościach, że mieszkańcy Lumiose wciąż dochodzą do siebie po ataku Zespołu Flara, dlatego też postanowiła poprosić profesora Sycamore'a o pomoc w organizacji Wystawy Pokémonów. Ona, Shauna, a nawet Jessilee, przygotowały spektakl, który spowodował uśmiech na twarzach mieszkańców i stanowił wspaniałą zabawę. Widząc, jak wszyscy zaczęli radośnie tańczyć i się bawić, Serena uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo kocha występy, i zdecydowała, że dalej chce to robić. Następnego dnia, po pożegnaniu się z matką, Ash poprosił Serenę o bitwę, widząc, jak bije się z myślami. Podczas starcia Serena była w stanie dobrze współpracować z Braixen i rozegrać dobrą walkę z Pikachu Asha. Ostatecznie Ash przerwał bitwę i próbował pomóc Serenie w podjęciu decyzji, mówiąc jej, że zawsze ma przy sobie swoje Pokémony, a on będzie jej zawsze kibicował. Po bitwie Serena zadzwoniła do Palermo, informując ją, że zamierza odrzucić jej ofertę. Opowiedziała jej o tym, jak wszyscy uśmiechali się podczas jej wcześniejszego występu, co sprawiło, że chce dalej podróżować i sprawiać przyjemność wielu ludziom, jednocześnie doskonaląc swoje umiejętności. Palermo poradziła jej, aby wzięła udział w Pokazach Pokémonów w Hoenn, na co Serena z radością się zgodziła. Potem ogłosiła grupie, że zamierza odwiedzić inne regiony, aby dalej rozwijać swoje umiejętności jako artystka, zaczynając od Hoenn. W odcinku [[EP942|''Twarzą w twarz z potrzebami wielu osób!]] grupa wracała do Lumiose po odstawieniu Goodry Asha na mokradłach. Później Serena udała się do kryjówki Xerosica wraz z Ashem, Bonnie i Greninją Asha, aby uratować Clemonta, który został porwany przez Xerosica. Po tym, jak Xerosic został aresztowany przez sierżant Jenny, bohaterowie pożegnali Greninję Asha, który dołączył do Miętusia i Z2, aby walczyć z pozostałościami efektów Zespołu Flara. thumb|left|Serena przybywa do [[Hoenn.]] W odcinku [[EP943|''Do kolejnej rywalizacji!]] Serena oficjalnie opuściła grupę i za radą Palermo udała się do Hoenn. Na lotnisku powiedziała Ashowi, że gdy następnym razem się spotkają, będzie pod wrażeniem jej osiągnięć. Potem pochyliła się ku niemu i pocałowała go, co zszokowało Clemonta, Bonnie, Pikachu i Dedenne i chwilowo oszołomiło samego Ketchuma. Następnie Serena podziękowała mu za podróż i wsparcie, po czym wsiadła do samolotu. Następnie widziana była przed budynkiem lotniska w Hoenn, gdzie szczęśliwie rozpoczęła swoją nową przygodę. Serena pojawiła się na krótko podczas napisów końcowych filmu dwudziestego. Osobowość i cechy charakteru thumb|Serena ze [[Grace (anime)|swoją matką.]] Serena jest miłą i uprzejmą dziewczyną, ale potrafi także otwarcie buntować się wobec swojej matki, Grace. W odcinku [[EP805|''Przygoda i marzenia rodzą się w Kalos!]], mimo próśb kobiety, nie chciała się obudzić, gdy ta kazała jej to zrobić, a później arogancko odpowiedziała na wezwanie matki, żeby obejrzeć wiadomości. Ta burzliwa relacja została najlepiej zademonstrowana, gdy Grace uczyła ją jeździć na Rhyhornie, czego Serena nienawidziła. Mimo to obie bardzo się kochają, co pokazano w późniejszych odcinkach. Chociaż okazało się, że ma silną wolę, Serena bywa czasami wrażliwa i niepewna, co widać w odcinku [[EP868|''Bitwa z gracją i uśmiechem!]]. Kiedy była sfrustrowana zachowaniem swoich Pokémonów, naskoczyła na nie, a potem odeszła od nich, żeby ochłonąć. Pokazano również, że traci spokój, gdy zostaje przybita do ściany, nie będąc pewną siebie osobą. Mimo to Serena szybko się otrząsa, przypominając sobie, że nie powinna się poddawać, czym podnosi swoją pewność siebie i zachęca swoje Pokémony, by zrobiły wszystko, co w ich mocy, nawet mimo przeciwności losu. Jest to najlepiej widoczne, kiedy Fennekin i Eevee ewoluowały w odpowiedzi na jej decyzje. Mimo że bitwy nie są jej głównym celem, jest dość kompetentną osobą w tej dziedzinie, przynajmniej częściowo ze względu na wykorzystywanie stylu walki Asha, którego udział w walkach widziała niezliczoną ilość razy. Początkowo Serena nie była pewna, jaki cel powinna realizować w życiu. Na wczesnym etapie swojej podróży nie wyrażała nawet ambicji, by zostać pełnoprawną trenerką Pokémonów. Jednakże - w odcinku [[EP843|''Lato odkryć!]] - zaczęła myśleć, że brak ustalonego celu stanowi problem dla jej przyszłości jako trenerki. Podczas pobytu na Letnim Obozie Pokémonów zaczęła poważnie zastanawiać się, co chce zrobić ze sobą i swoimi Pokémonami, widząc pasję w oczach innych trenerów-obozowiczów. W odcinku [[EP851|''Wielkie marzenie artystki!]] zdecydowała, że chce zostać Pokémonowę Artystką i od tego czasu pilnie trenowała, zarówno siebie, jak i swoje Pokémony. Po porażce w pierwszej Wystawie Pokémonów Serena wzmocniła swoją determinację i postanowiła robić wszystko jeszcze lepiej, a symbolizować to miało ścięcie włosów. thumb|left|Serena w stroju [[Podniebny trener|podniebnej trenerki.]] W przeciwieństwie do Dawn, Serena postanowiła nie podążać śladami matki jako zawodniczka w wyścigach Rhyhornów. Mimo to okazało się, że jest utalentowana w tej dziedzinie i ma dużą wiedzę na ten temat. Posiada wyjątkowy urok, jeśli chodzi o Rhyhorny, być może dzięki swojemu dzieciństwu, które spędziła na treningach z przedstawicielem tego gatunku. Przez co prawie wszystkie te Pokémony chętnie i figlarnie podchodzą do niej, co widać w odcinkach [[EP011|''Pogoń w czasie wyścigów Rhyhornów!]] i [[EP912|''W drodze do klasy mistrzyń!]]. Dzięki treningowi matki jest w stanie łatwo oswoić Rhyhorny i dobrze nimi dowodzić. Dodatkowo, za pomocą tych umiejętności, jest również w stanie spokojnie ujeżdżać Mamoswine'a, co udowodniła w odcinku [[EP886|''Przez śnieżną górę!]]. Wiadomo, że Serena boi się zjawisk nadprzyrodzonych. W odcinku [[EP818|''Szukając schronienia przed burzą!]], kiedy grupa weszła do opuszczonego domu, w którym przebywał dziki Espurr, ogromnie się bała się i wierzyła w istnienie nadprzyrodzonego bytu za każdym razem, gdy się czegoś wystraszyła. Natomiast w odcinku [[EP842|''Budowanie leśnych przyjaźni!]], kiedy Ash został porwany przez Trevenanta, zaczęła się martwić, że chłopak zostanie zjedzony po tym, jak Clemont opowiedział jej o plotkach otaczających las. Ponownie widać to w odcinku [[EP876|''Straszna gościnność!]]. W takich sytuacjach często mówi bez zastanowienia: przyjmując założenia dotyczące istnienia przerażających domów, przestraszyła Asha i Clemonta, a potem natychmiast zakryła usta, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedziała. Okazało się również, że Serena boi się przekraczania niestabilnych mostów wiszących nad wysokimi wąwozami. Wydaje się, że Serenę łączy siostrzana więź z Bonnie, ponieważ opiekuje się nią, podobnie jak Clemont, na przykład chroniąc ją w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach, pocieszając ją i podnosząc na duchu, gdy jest smutna. Pozwala jej również pomagać sobie w różnych zadaniach, takich jak pieczenie czy pielęgnacja Pokémonów. Serena dobrze dogaduje się z Clemontem i zazwyczaj współpracują ze sobą podczas przygotowywania posiłków: Clemont przygotowuje główne dania, a Serena - desery. Jednakże, jeśli chodzi o jego wynalazki, Serena wykazuje w stosunku do nich odrobinę zachwytu, a także ostrożności, ze względu na to, iż często eksplodują. Serena jest głęboko przywiązana do Asha, pamiętając to, jak ten znalazł ją jako dziecko, gdy była ranna i zagubiona w lesie, a także uprzejmie ją z niego wyprowadził. Po kilku latach, mimo upływu czasu, rozpoznała go, widząc go w telewizji. Po wybraniu swojego pierwszego Pokémona i rozpoczęciu podróży, jej pierwszym celem było spotkanie się z nim, by oddać mu chusteczkę, którą niegdyś obandażował jej nogę podczas letniego obozu. Ash okazał się być dla niej źródłem inspiracji dzięki swojej postawie do niepoddawania się i miłości do Pokémonów. Serena kocha modę i ubrania. Po raz pierwszy można to dostrzec już w odcinku [[EP807|''Bitwa na powietrzne umiejętności!]], kiedy spędzała czas na ostrożnym wyborze stroju i była zaniepokojona, kiedy musiała dokonać wyboru pomiędzy czapkami. W związku z tym zapytała matkę, które nakrycie głowy sama by wybrała, a kiedy ta odpowiedziała, że beret, dziewczyna natychmiast rzuciła go na bok i podniosła drugi kapelusz, mówiąc, że wszystko, czego nie wybierze jej rodzicielka, jest lepsze. Serena wyraziła również podekscytowanie zwiedzaniem butików odzieżowych w Lumiose. W odcinku [[EP825|''Pokéwizja przyszłości!]] chętnie przebierała się w różne stroje podczas kręcenia własnego filmiku do Pokéwizji. Pomimo zamiłowania do mody i występów, rzadko okazuje próżność lub pewność siebie. Zwykle jest nieco przytłumiona i pokorna w obu tych dziedzinach, chociaż nie ma nic przeciwko temu, aby nazywać stworzone przez siebie rzeczy "słodkimi", zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o przebieranie Pokémonów do udziału w wystawach. thumb|Torebka [[Bonnie (anime)|Bonnie, zmodyfikowana przez Serenę.]] Serenę cechują również umiejętności krawieckie, którymi posłużyła się w odcinku [[EP011|''Pogoń w czasie wyścigów Rhyhornów!]], nieznacznie zmieniając swój sprzęt wyścigowy, a także w odcinku [[EP883|''Artystka o ognistym wdzięku!]], gdzie zszyła swój rozdarty strój wystawowy. Serena także lubi piec smakołyki, w czym jest dość utalentowana. Przykładem tego jest odcinek [[EP011|''Pogoń w czasie wyścigów Rhyhornów!]], kiedy to nie spała do późna w nocy, aby upiec ciasteczka dla Asha i grupy, a mimo to cieszyła się z tego. W odcinku [[EP814|''Szaleństwa Mega-Mega Meowtha!]] upiekła kilka makaroników dla przyjaciół, ale zostały one skradzione przez Chespina. W odcinku [[Bardzo słodka bitwa! (anime)|''Bardzo słodka bitwa!]] brała również udział w konkursie pieczenia Poképtysiów. W odcinku [[EP847|''Geneza megaewolucji!]] okazało się, że Serena potrafi tańczyć, co ujawniła, próbując pomóc Ashowi w jego treningu. Ta umiejętność przydała się później, gdy zdecydowała się zostać Pokémonową Artystką, dzięki czemu jej występy na wystawach obfitowały w niesamowitą choreografię. Hasłem Sereny jest wyrażenie Ta-dam!, które zwykle wypowiada, kiedy coś prezentuje. Pokémony thumb|Serena ze swoimi Pokémonami. Serena i jej Pokémony mają ścisłą więź ze sobą, ponieważ dziewczyna bardzo dba o nie. Podobnie jak Iris, nie ma ona pełnego składu przed zakończeniem serii, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich towarzyszek Asha. Chociaż udaje jej się zdobyć posłuszeństwo Pokémona, w przypadku Eevee potrzebowała czasu, aby w pełni wykorzystać potencjał tego Pokémona z powodu jego nieśmiałości. Po wydarzeniach z odcinka [[EP908|''Taneczna przygoda!]] Serena jest już w stanie skutecznie zarządzać swoim zespołem. Serena często troszczy się o wygląd swoich Pokémonów, co widać w odcinku [[EP898|''Eevee, miłość nie zna granic!]], kiedy czesała je futro za pomocą szczotki. Szkoli je również, aby kreatywnie wykorzystywały swoje ruchy w ramach przygotowań do występów w stylu wolnym w Wystawach Pokémonów. Mimo że Serena nie uczestniczy regularnie w bitwach, jej Pokémony są dość utalentowane w kwestii walk przeciwko innym trenerom, co widać w odcinku [[EP893|''Inspirująca dwuwalka!]]. Przy sobie Tymczasowe . }} Wystawy Pokémonów thumb|[[Klucz Księżniczki|Klucze Księżniczki Sereny.]] Klucze Księżniczki Poniżej znajduje się lista Kluczy Księżniczki zdobytych przez Serenę: * Klucz Księżniczki z Dendemille ([[EP883|''Artystka o ognistym wdzięku!]]) * Klucz Księżniczki z Anistaru ([[EP894|''Wystawowy quiz!]]) * Klucz Księżniczki z Fleurrh ([[EP912|''W drodze do klasy mistrzyń!]]) Ranking Klasy Mistrzyń Serena osiągnęła następujący wynik w turnieju Klasy Mistrzyń w Wystawach Pokémonów: * Wystawa Pokémonów w Gloire - drugie miejsce ([[EP916|''Droga do przyszłości stoi otworem!]]) Inne osiągnięcia Serena uczestniczyła także w następujących Wystawach Pokémonów w klasie debiutantów: * Wystawa Pokémonów w Coumarine - występ tematyczny ([[EP864|''Debiut w wystawach!]]) * Wystawa Pokémonów w Couriway - top 5 ([[EP904|''Taneczny debiut!]]) Zawody Pokémonów Serena brała udział w następujących zawodach Pokémonów: * Konkurs Poképtysiów - top 3 ([[EP830|''Bardzo słodka bitwa!]]) * Letni Obóz Pokémonów - zwyciężczyni (razem z Ashem, Clemontem i Bonnie; [[EP846|''Bitwy o galerię sław!]]) Aktorzy głosowi Ciekawostki * Serena jest jedyną osobą podróżującą z Ashem, którą poznał on w dzieciństwie. * Jest drugą po Iris towarzyszką Asha, której Pikachu nie zniszczył roweru. * Jest pierwszą towarzyszką Asha, której Pikachu nie poraził prądem. * Jest pierwszą towarzyszką, której Ash sam zaproponował, aby dołączyła do jego drużyny. * Jest pierwszą towarzyszką Asha, która zmienia swój wygląd w czasie podróży. * Jest drugą towarzyszką Asha, która interesuje się modą (pierwszą była Dawn). * Jest drugą towarzyszką Asha, która jako startera wybrała Pokémona ognistego. Pierwszą była May. ** Dodatkowo, podobnie jak May, Serena nie posiadała żadnego określonego celu, który chciałaby osiągnąć. Dopiero podczas podróży z Ashem znalazły one marzenie, któremu postanowiły się poświęcić (May wybrała Pokazy Pokémonów, Serena - Wystawy Pokémonów). ** Obie złapały także Eevee, którego May ewoluowała w Glaceona, a Serena - w Sylveona. ** Warto zauważyć, że od May jej ojciec oczekiwał, że pójdzie w jego ślady i zostanie liderem sali w Petalburgu. Z kolei mama Sereny liczyła na to, że jej córka będzie brała udział w wyścigach Rhyhornów, tak samo jak ona kiedyś. * W przeciwieństwie do innych towarzyszek Asha, Serena nie dołączyła do jego drużyny w pierwszym lub drugim odcinku, w którym się pojawiła, ale dopiero w siódmym. * Jest pierwszą towarzyszką Asha, której miłość do młodego Ketchuma jest w anime wyraźnie pokazana i nie ma co do niej żadnych wątpliwości. * Jak dotąd Serena to pierwsza towarzyszka Asha, która nie była w swoim rodzinnym mieście podczas podróży z nim. * Serena jako jedyna z osób podróżujących z Ashem pocałowała go. * Jako jedyna z dziewczyn podróżująca z Ashem, sprawiła że Ash się zarumienił. Zobacz też * Serena (gra) * Y (Adventures) * Lustrzana Serena en:Serena_(anime)es:Serena (anime) Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z anime Kategoria:Postacie z Kalos Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Pokémonowe Artystki